


Une nuit sans limites

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kisses, Romance, Short, painter Klaus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Klaus faisait une fête dans la maison familiale de la Nouvelle-Orléans afin de célébrer la vente de sa première toile.





	Une nuit sans limites

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est à Julie Plec.

Klaus faisait une fête dans la maison familiale de la Nouvelle-Orléans afin de célébrer la vente de sa première toile. Il avait réuni tous ses amis, dont ses deux meilleurs Marcel Gérard et Lucien Castle. Il avait profité de l'absence de son grand frère Elijah qui n'aurait jamais accepté de voir autant de gens chez eux. Finn vivait avec sa fiancée Sage, Freya était en vacances avec sa chérie Alexis, Kol passait la soirée chez sa petite-amie Davina. Seule Rebekah était restée, mais elle avait promit de ne pas le dénoncer si elle et sa meilleur amie Aurora pouvait assister à la soirée. Il n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'accepter ce chantage. 

Au fond cela ne le dérangeait pas une seule seconde puisqu'elle était là. Elle la ravissante Aurora de Martel. Klaus avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle dès l'instant où Rebecca lui l'avait présenté il y avait de cela cinq ans maintenant. A l'époque il était un étudiant en art et elle une jeune lycéenne alors il n'avait pas osé l'aborder, il avait joué le mec amical mais pas intéressé par une relation avec une fille plus jeune. Il s'était contenté du rôle du grand frère de sa meilleure amie et donc par extension son ami à elle aussi. 

Aujourd'hui la mignonne jeune fille avait fleuri en une magnifique jeune femme qui attirait tous les regards. Elle dansait au milieu d'autres personnes tout en lui lançant de temps en temps des regards qui révélaient clairement ses intentions. Chacun des mouvements étaient sensuels et augmentait le désir qu'il tentait de contenir en lui. Il eut le besoin de se rapprocher d'elle, il se leva du canapé sur lequel il était assis, abandonnant sa petite sœur et son meilleur ami au teint bronzé en plein échange salivaire. 

Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, et leur corps se frôlaient à chacun de leurs déhanchements, menaçant de se toucher s'ils n'y prêtaient pas attention. Leurs yeux ne se détachaient pas les uns des autres, refusant de se soumettre au regard de l'autre. Ce jeu l'excitait trop mais il lui en fallait davantage, il voulait goûter à ce fruit si appétissant qu'était sa bouche, caresser la douceur de sa peau, de l'entendre crier son prénom.

« C'est plutôt bruyant ici, tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner dans un endroit plus calme pour qu'on puisse discuter ?, lui proposa-t-il.

-Un lieu comme ta chambre je suppose ?, devina-t-elle amusée.

-Je ne pensais pas du tout à cette pièce, affirma-t-il avec un sourire qui témoignait du contraire.

-Alors dans ce cas j'accepte, accepta-t-elle en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Ils quittèrent la piste de danse et se faufilèrent à travers la foule. Il la conduisit jusqu'aux escaliers et ils montèrent à l'étage. Il ouvrit une porte et la fit entrer dans un endroit où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant. 

-Pour une pièce qui n'est pas censée être une chambre je trouve que cela y ressemble beaucoup, commenta-t-elle en riant.

-Mince alors, il semblerait que je me sois trompée d'endroit, rit-il à son tour. 

Après cela ils restèrent plusieurs minutes sans plus rien dire, ils se dévoraient du regard mais aucun des deux ne faisaient le premier pas, celui qui changerait tout entre eux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait franchir cette limite, celle qui les empêcherait de redevenir des amis le lendemain. 

-Tu es ravissante ce soir, mais quelqu'un a déjà dû te le dire, la complimenta-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Non, pas toi, répondit-elle en avançant d'un pas à son tour.

-N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de faire ?, demanda-t-il en faisant un autre pas.

-Si mais tu ne m'avais rien dit lorsque je suis arrivée toute à l'heure, dit-elle en esquissant un autre pas. 

-Pardonne-moi j'étais trop ébloui par ta beauté, se justifia-t-il avec un autre pas. 

-Maintenant tu es trop enivré par l'alcool, se moqua-t-elle avec un autre pas.

Ils étaient tout près l'un de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient plus avancer sans percuter l'autre, et Klaus ne pouvait plus attendre.

-Aurora tu es certaine que c'est que ce que tu veux, parce que si tu dis oui nous ne pourrons plus faire machine arrière, la prévint-il.

Elle se mit sur la point des pieds et captura le visage du blond entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. 

-Est-ce que cela te convient comme réponse ?, le questionna-t-elle lorsqu'elle mit un terme au baiser. 

Il la souleva et l'attrapa au niveau de ses fesses alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui au niveau du cou. Il la mena jusqu'à son lit tout en l'embrassant, il la déposa délicatement sur le meuble, et tout en commençant à la déshabiller. Il s'arrêta pourtant et s'éloigna d'elle, sous son regard frustré et inquiet. Il se rapprocha de la porte et la ferma à clé.

-Nous ne voudrions pas avoir des spectateurs, commenta-t-il.

-Cela risquerait de ruiner ce beau moment, répondit-elle soulagée. »

Il revint vers elle et recommença à l'embrasser et à lui ôter lentement et délicatement les vêtements qui recouvraient cette peau qui l'avait tant envie de toucher et de goûter. Cette nuit tout ce qui les avait empêché d'être ensemble jusqu'à présent ne comptaient plus, ils avaient trop longtemps tu ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et là ils voulaient être libres de s'aimer et de se donner du plaisir. Ils réfléchiraient à la suite demain, là tout de suite, il ne s'agissait que de leur bonheur.


End file.
